Omen Of The Moon Allegiances
Omen Of The Moon: Allegiances: Leader: Froststar: White she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Goldpaw Deputy: Brambletalon: Brown tom with deep amber eyes. Apprentice: Talonpaw Medicine Cat: Silverfrost: Gray she-cat with white eyes and white spots Warriors: Thistlethorn: Ragged brown tom with one white ear. Apprentice: Thornpaw Snowclaw: White she-cat with green eyes. Ravenflight: Black tom with two white ears. White eyes. Lynxfeather: Leopard spotted she-cat with fluffy ears. Apprentice: Icepaw Nightfern: Black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Lionpaw Duskfog: Light gtray tom with a black muzzle. Yellow eyes. Sandfoot: Blackish gray she-cat with one sandy colored paw. Apprentice: Featherpaw. Apprentices: Icepaw:White she-cat with blue eyes Lionpaw: Golden tom with white ear tips and amber eyes Thornpaw: Brown she-cat Goldpaw: Brown she-cat with a golden tail Talonpaw: Ginger/Brown tom with a white tail and deep blue eyes. Featherpaw: White she-cat with one pale gray foot. Green eyes. Queens: Fernwillow: Gray specked white she-cat with brown eyes. Mother of: Foxkit: White tom with ginger paws and Hailkit: Gray''' she-kit. Golden eyes. Squirrelcloud: Ginger she-cat. Mother of: Brackenkit: Brown tom. Amber eyes. Firekit: Ginger tom. Blue eyes. Fogkit: Gray and ginger she-kit. Green eyes. ''Elders:'' Logfur: Brown and white tom. Green eyes. Mousefang: Young, Blind energetic brown she-cat with blind white eyes. ''NightClan:'' ''Leader:'' Heatherstar: Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes. ''Deputy: Kinkpelt: Spikey brown tom with bold amber eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw ''Medicine cat: ''Dustfur: Old brown tom with blind green eyes. Apprentice: Molenose: Brown and gray tom with bright blue eyes. '''''Warriors: Lichentail: Dark gray tom with golden eyes. Apprentice: Falconpaw Blackears: Golden tom with black ears. Deep green eyes. Shrewfrost: White tom with a brown muzzle. Brown eyes. Tallpoppy: light brown tabby she-cat with unusual icy blue and green eyes. Stormheather: Gray tom with green eyes.Apprentice: Mousepaw Whitestripe: Black tom with a white stripe going down his back. White eyes. Queens: Songwind: Gray she-cat with blue eyes Mother of: Tinykit Elders: Mudeye: white tom with mud brown eyes. CloudClan Leader: Cloudstar: Very old white and black tom with bright green eyes and small, deaf ears. Deputy: Braveheart: Gray tom with amber eyes and scars on his body from cruel kithood. Apprentice:Brokenpaw Medicine Cat: Lightfeather: Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors: Russetpelt: Ginger and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw Rowanfur:Ginger tom with amber eyes Webtail: Gray tom with black feet, underbelly,ears, and tail. Golden eyes. Willowclaw:gray she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw Littlestripe:golden tom with one white stripe going down his back Blueleaf: blue she-cat with golden eyes Snailwhisker: white tom with a golden muzzle and tail. Apprentice: Darkpaw Queens: Honeytail: Golden she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of: Minnowkit, Pebblekit, And Petalkit. Elders: Lichenpelt: Brown she-cat with golden eyes BreezeClan: Leader: Windstar: young, skinny, brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Speedpaw. Deputy: ''Clawheart: Kind, white she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Logpaw ''Medicine Cat: ''Ottersplash: Brown and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Apprentice: Poppypaw ''Warriors: Cherryfur: Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Thrushpaw Sparrowpelt: Brown tom with ginger paws. Golden eyes. Apprentice: Starlingpaw Crowfoot: brown tom with black paws. Browneye: Brown tom with one brown eye and one white eye. Apprentice: Cinderpaw Patchtail: White tom with a black and white tail. Ripplespots: Black and oarnge tom with green eyes. Flowerspring: White and ginger she-cat with stringy whiskers and blue eyes. Breezefur: Gray tom with one white stripe going down his flank to the tip of his tail. Yellow eyes. Queens: Hollycloud: Black and ginger she-cat with a very small tail and green eyes. Mother of: Kestrelkit, Amberkit, And Jaykit. Snowsong: White shecat with green eyes mother of: Nightkit, Tigerkit, Lizardkit, And Mistykit. Elders: Timberleg: Brown tom with a crushed leg. Golden eyes. Berryfoot: Deaf tom with a unusual purple foot and blind eyes. Rouges & Cats out side of Clans. ( Other Animals Also) Fling: Brown tom with scars on his eyes. Rouge. Blazing yellow eyes. Vole: White tom with Clan-Like Green eyes. Brother To Froststar. Brown eyes. Loner. Millie: Gray she-cat with blazing green eyes. Rouge. Flings mate. Mickey: Small White dog. Male and brown eyes. Yogi: Small White puppy. Mickey's brother. Brown eyes. NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED. Thanks! comment on your 'Faverite coloring of pelts or eye color of if you want to do any of the 5 or 2 tabbys XD You may do any cat... With my permission. Sorry! I forgot to sign in when i made this page :\ Oh well ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 04:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:FanClan Allegiances